


Lone Survivor Last

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bobby Singer, Breeding Kink, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of Sam Winchester - Freeform, Omega Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: When Dean comes back from Hell, he goes to Bobby's and find's {Y/N}, his Omega there.





	Lone Survivor Last

{Y/N} woke up, still aching for the loss of her Alpha four months back, but she gets up, she’s been living with Bobby Singer since Sam straight up abandoned her even if he had promised that he wouldn’t leave, her tears staining her face.

“ My heat is due any day now.” {Y/N} whispered as she could feel the slight cramps, but her body hasn’t unleashed their pheromones yet, thankfully Bobby was a Beta, but he had the Alpha way of protecting her, but he was caring about her like the daughter he always wanted, {Y/N} was brought out of her thoughts by some crashing downstairs.

“ What in the hell?” {Y/N} asked as she came down the stairs.

“ Dean?” Bobby’s voice hit her hard. Dean? She turned the corner to see that this so-called Dean was hugging Bobby, she grabbed a silver knife.

“ That's what I've been trying to tell you.” Dean said before the two broke apart.

“ It's... It's good to see you, boy.” Bobby said as Dean smiled at him.

“ Yeah, you too. Is {Y/N} here, I can smell my Omega.” Dean said as he smelt her scent.

“ Yeah, she’s upstairs, but how did you bust out?” Bobby asked as {Y/N} saw Bobby going for a flask of holy water.

“ I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box...” Dean started, but {Y/N} stayed hidden, yet saw Bobby splashes water in Dean’s face. Dean pauses, spits.

“ I'm not a demon either, you know.” Dean said as {Y/N} saw that he wasn’t a black eyed bitch.

“ Sorry. Can't be too careful.” Bobby said as he smirked, {Y/N} let out a yell, Dean looked up at her in shock, {Y/N} lunged for the fake that looked like her Alpha, but Bobby grabbed her.

“ {Y/N}! {Y/N}!” Bobby grunted as she screamed at the man.

“ Let me go. Let me kill this. This thing!” {Y/N} cried as tears leaked from her eyes.

“ It’s him, {Y/N}, I did the tests, it’s him.” Bobby told her, {Y/N} looked up to see Dean coming towards her, Bobby let her go and she ran to her Alpha.

“ Dean!” {Y/N} cried as he nuzzled the mark upon her neck, the one he gave her about two years back, Dean held on to his Omega, but he had to let go to explain his situation.

“ But... that don't make a lick of sense.” Bobby said as {Y/N} curled up on the couch, Dean watched her, but he inhaled to smell she was gonna go into heat very soon.

“ Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir.” Dean replied as {Y/N} felt her cramps getting much worse.

“ Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit.” Bobby said as {Y/N} smelt her Alpha’s scent and it made her slightly wet.

“ I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject.” Dean said as he smirked.

“ What do you remember? Alpha?” {Y/N} asked as Dean sighed to her.

“ Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it.” Dean told her, Bobby then sat down.

“ Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not...” Dean asked as Bobby shook his head, {Y/N} yawned and closed her eyes to get some shut eye.

“ Oh, damnit, Sammy.” Dean’s voice awoke her, {Y/N} let out a slight whimper, her heat was starting, and it was agitating Dean, he could smell it, but he kept his composure.

“ What?” Bobby asked as {Y/N} got up, she began to head to the kitchen.

“ Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo.” Dean said as {Y/N} froze, Dean was different and she could tell, he must know something, but she wasn’t going to press.

“ What makes you so sure?” Bobby asked as Dean sat up straight.

“ You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this.” Dean spoke rigidly, {Y/N}  watched as Dean strips his jacket, pulls up his sleeve to reveal the brand, {Y/N} let a growl out, something had branded her Alpha and she didn’t like it one bit.

“ What in the hell?” Bobby asked, {Y/N} whimpered as Dean walked to her, she didn’t want that brand upon him.

“ It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out.” Dean spoke stoically, it scared {Y/N} dearly.

“ But why?” Bobby asked as he wanted answers.

“ To hold up their end of the bargain.” {Y/N} spoke as her heat came full force, Dean held her to him.

“ You think Sam made a deal.” Bobby asked as Dean wanted to take {Y/N} upstairs.

“ It's what I would have done.” Dean said to the Beta, but Dean then lead {Y/N} upstairs to the room she had slept in.

“ Alpha! Please!” {Y/N} whimpered as Dean kissed her mark, {Y/N} removed his shirt, but the heat was taking her energy.

“ Omega, calm for me.” He growled, {Y/N} stopped, but whimpered, Dean got her to the bed and removed all her clothes, he kissed down her body and found her slick core.

“ All wet for me Omega?” Dean asked as he inserted a finger into her core, {Y/N} mewled and whimpered loudly.

“ Alpha!” {Y/N} cried as he kept putting more fingers inside, but her walls surrounded them with ease.

“ Wanting my cock?” Dean asked as he curls the fingers more and more till {Y/N} cried out and came, Dean smirked before removing his pants, he begins to pump his cock with his juice covered hand.

“ Present to me Omega!” Dean said in an Alpha tone, {Y/N} then got onto her hands and knees, Dean kept going then finally got on his knees then thrusted into his Omega’s pussy.

“ Baby, you want me to fill you. Breed you. Give you my pups?” Dean growled as he held her hips, {Y/N} moaned loudly.

“ Yes Dean! I want your pups!” {Y/N} cried out as Dean pistons into his Omega, she kept crying out as his length was hitting her gspot.

“ I’m gonna cum!” {Y/N} cried as Dean groaned, he felt his cock’s base beginning to swell.

“ Gonna give you my pups!” Dean growled as {Y/N} bared the mark, Dean growled and sank his teeth up her, {Y/N} cried as his length knotted her, then he groaned as he began to cum, Dean carefully got on his side and {Y/N} shivered as she laid.

“ Thank you Alpha.” {Y/N} whimpered as she felt her womb being filled, Dean carefully cupped the small swell of his Omega’s lower belly.

“ One day it will be filled with my pups!” Dean growled as he sees his mark, the two then fell asleep.


End file.
